Scarlet Downfall
by JinMukang
Summary: The Black Organization is on the move and Kaitou KID becomes a main target. The race to find Pandora becomes even more dangerous as it is crucial for the victory of the BO, or it's destruction. Conan and Kaito join forces along with others to bring the BO to it's end, all the while, surprising secrets are uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Detective Conan or Magic Kaito characters. I'm just using them.**

 **Quick note:**

 **This story is based off of every 'What If?' I had ever had while reading DC and Mk. Everything I base off of in this is canon (meaning off the manga), so even though in the movies KID knows Conan is Shinichi, that is not the case in this book. I feel it would be funnier for how book will go this way. :p**

 **Getting details for MK is sometimes confusing since there is a manga, a special, and it's own anime. I'm basing events off the manga and the 1412 anime. Sorry special, you don't get a place in this book.**

* * *

 **3:30pm. Friday.**

It's not every day that Kaito steals a jewel, disguised as the notorious Kaitou KID. Honestly, lately he hasn't been able to steal much at all, and the reason wasn't related to his night job this time. His situation is one that every high schooler fears. Midterms.

Because of this, everyday he had been dragged home by his neighbor and childhood friend Nakamori Aoko to be forced to study with two other people he could very well do without. Koizumi Akako and Hakuba Saguru. One who is literally a witch that has tried to kill him on multiple occasions, the other a detective who has tried to arrest him on even more occasions.

But finally, Aoko decided to give the poor magician a break from studying and went on a getaway trip to Kyoto with her dad, Nakamori-keibu. Because of this gift from the heavens, the Magician Under the Moonlight was Free! Right after school he ditched Haku-baka and Ak-aho-ko and ran straight home and didn't stop running, only pausing to shut and lock the front door, until he reached the ever so familiar painting of his father, Kuroba Toichi, the world's best magician. He smirked and placed a hand on the upper right side of the painting and pushed. He felt and welcomed the familiar rush of excitement when the painting turned to reveal a secret room. Or more like a hole that fell down to the secret room. He still remembers the bruises the first time he found that room and had fallen down that tube rather ungracefully while screaming all the way.

He grinned as he gazed down the hole. Tonight was the night. The night he would steal the Brilliant Twin. A beautiful dark green transparent Emerald about the size of the palm. What made this emerald special is that it came in a pair with the Dawning Twin, another emerald. The Dawning Twin was more dull, and wasn't transparent, severely lacking the beauty of the other. But what made these two jewels so special is that they used to be one big jewel that was clear on one side, but had turned dull on the other. Years ago there was a fire at the museum it was being held at, and when the firefighters tromped through the smouldering remains of the building, they found the emerald had split light from dark. Rare beauty separated from ordinary and ugly. No one knows what possibly could have split the jewel in half and it's still talked about in circles today, but Kaito didn't really care about that stuff. All that mattered is that Nakamori is gone, which means Aoko is gone, so he's going to have some fun.

He couldn't wait for the keibu to come back from his trip to find out Kaitou KID stole a jewel while he was gone. Just imagining the rage that would happen was almost enough. There had been so many times that Aoko had concluded that Kaitou KID only steels to make a fool of her father, and sometimes he wondered if that was true. Sure, everyone knows that he is 'looking for a certain jewel' but before he even found out about Pandora he stole. So maybe seeing his best friend's father's face every time he miraculously succeeded in a heist was more of an added bonus.

He took a breath and jumped down the hole, not bothering to hide his laughter. The painting of his father spun around multiple times before stopping. The painting of the magician was gone, replaced by a painting of his father, Kuroba Toichi, the first Kaitou KID.

He landed on his rear end. Luckily this time not on the floor like the first couple times, but on a specially padded chair he asked Jii to make specifically for the purpose of falling on. It had taken some uncomfortable landings before they had gotten the position just right. He jumped to his feet and gathered all that he would need for the heist. He wondered how it would go, with Nakamori-keibu being gone. This time would it be him just fighting a bunch of cops with no leader? Usually he would find out what the police were planning from the media, but strangely, ever since he left the note that he would steal the Brilliant Twin under the pillow of good ol' Suzuki Jirokichi, nothing has been said _at all_ in the media. He relied on that geezer to make a big deal out of KID stealing his expensive and rare Gems! The media always bragged about things like: 'Nakamori and (a huge number) of police guard famouse Suzuki Museum!' Or 'Suzuki Jirokichi plans to use (some kind of complicated trap) to capture Kaitou KID?!'

The media always gave him information… Yet this time it was basically Kaito going in blind. Of course Jii helped him get the blueprints of the building and all security normally placed on his target. But Kaito would feel a bit more confident for this heist if he knew how many men and women he was up against.

He sighed, deciding that there wasn't too much to worry about since Aoko and her father were gone, Saguru has said nothing about the heist, and his favorite critic Tantei-kun had been silent. So maybe this time he was dealing with normal people. Convincing himself nothing was there to worry about, he dressed in a flashy poof of pink smoke. Even when he was alone, he liked to be a show off.

 **10:30pm. Suzuki Museum.**

The whole building was empty! Not a single police car, or any car for that matter, could be found. All the lights were off, the only lighting that shown in the area was the street lamps that dotted the parking lot and the main road. The full moon shined from above, giving off a little bit of extra light. Kaito was hoping that at least the guard house had someone in it, but it was empty as well.

The front doors were unlocked as well, which gave Kaito a very bad feeling. He was sticking out like a sore thumb, being the only one there and in his flashy outfit. This whole situation made him feel like the Old Man was telling him to just waltz in and take the jewel! Or was that what that guy wanted KID to think!?

Kaito was getting a headache from thinking about it. He couldn't decide if he should go through with this heist or not… He just stood there, holding the half opened front door, staring into the dark lobby that gave him the chills. For all he knew, there could be some kind of ghost wandering around in there. Museums were up at the top with elementary schools on the list of 'creepy at night'.

He groaned and thought about that he had midterms just a while away and with Aoko gone, this would be his only chance at having any fun. He decided on stealing the jewel true to his word. He warned the Old Man that he would steal the jewel, he shouldn't have to give up just cause no one showed up! Maybe he could have some fun with the security cameras as payback.

He put on a determined face and swaggered into the building, making his way towards the Brilliant Twin.

 _A man grinned from the inside of the security room. His trap worked! There he was, Kaitou KID strutting in the front doors of the building even though it seemed empty. Now all that thief had to do was walk just as he was now into the room the Brilliant Twin was displayed in, then he'll be cornered. The man would waltz in and finish his job, if the thief was as careless as this, he knew the job should be an easy one. He glanced back at the person behind him, who was playing with their gun, and waved his hand, signaling that it was time to finish the game. The person glared at him and put their gun holster. They then made their ways out of the room and into the dark museum hallways._

Kaito made his way through the maze of a building. He tried his best not to lose his poker face at some of the creepy displays made even creeper in the dark that he passed by. He almost screamed at a mummy in a glass case in the middle of the room he was in that he didn't notice till he tripped over it because of the dark. Not much ever unnerved him, but this was special. He was already psyched out at the fact there were no one at the museum, and the props were just adding to his already startled mood. At least there went any fish displays… Never mind, on the other side of the wall he saw a huge fossilized demon fish that could swallow a cow let alone a human in one gulp. Trying his best not to shake and run out of the museum screaming very unmanly like, he continued on after finding a path that avoided the whole fish thing.

With a huge mental sigh of relief, Kaito emerged into the gem room. Usually his target was moved to the middle of the room and had unimaginable traps waiting around, but this time the Brilliant Twin and her sister were sitting under a glass case against the wall on the left wall. Kaito took a deep breath, and took a step in the direction of his target. Only to stop.

Something was wrong… He couldn't place his finger on it but something was definitely wrong. Throughout this whole adventure, he had wondered why the geezer Suzuki would let him waltz in and take the jewel with no problems, and now his suspicions were shooting up because of the room he was in alone! He didn't know what was off, and he sure didn't like not knowing.

"Maybe I should have tried a different night after all…" He mumbled to himself. Though he said that, his target was right there! He could easily snatch it, go to a nearby window, check if it was Pandora, then go home saying it was the easiest heist any Phantom Thief have ever done. He could check all the jewels in this room with no problem! Who would pass up this opportunity?!

 _The man watched as KID hesitated. Though the thief wore his usual guarded Poker Face, he could see that KID really was troubled from his actions. The pausing wasn't an action a sure Kaitou kID would do. The man looked at his partner with his night vision goggles. All the thief had to do was willingly go towards those jewels. The man was starting to get impatient while watching the thief hesitate for at least ten minutes. Then, he moved towards the target. The man smirked. Just according to plan._

Kait decided that whatever was wrong with the room was only in his imagination. He really wanted to see if the Brilliant Twin was Pandora! Finding that dang gem that required the moonlight to find was his number one goal! His whole reason for thieving in the first place!

He made his way to his prize with his glass cutter and a cool device he called 'Hacker 2000', that Jii somehow got his hands on. It would mess up all the security in the room just by the press of a button. Once he was practically on top of the case, he pressed the button of the little metal devise in his hand, or almost did. What stopped him from doing so was a huge net that fell from the ceiling that landed on top of the startled and 'unprepared for that surprise' magician.

The magician in question yelped and stood frozen in place. So this whole thing _was_ a trap! He heard footsteps echo from behind him. He turned his head to the sound and the rest of his body followed. His hat fell off from the weight of the net on top of him and he cursed. Before he could pick up the hat to hide his identity, the owner of the footsteps spoke in a low voice that Kaito almost recognized.

"Looks like you're a fish caught in a net," The voice said, stopping just before the light from a nearby window could reveal his face.

"I would prefer if you didn't compare me to those things…" Kaito growled. He tried his best to keep a Poker Face, but there was a presence to the unwelcomed man that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand.

"Oh yeah," said the man. He laughed and took something off from his face. Kaito caught an outline of a pair of night vision goggles. "You have a fear of those things huh?" He said. "It was obvious from the way you cowered just by the sight of the _coelacanths_ in the other room," he added from the sudden tense look the thief gave him.

"For your information, I don't 'cower'," Kaito said matter of fact while shifting the net above him so it wasn't poking his eye.

The man raised an eyebrow, through Kaito did not see it. "So then what did you call that?" He said referring to his reaction to the fish.

"That was called 'acting'. I was having fun with the cameras and I _wanted_ whoever was watching to think I was afraid of big fish. And by the way, I don't like how you're prying into my personal life," he said. He stuck his tongue out and used his glass cutter to cut the net off from him. "And what's more, I don't like your secrecy as well. Who are you?"

"Oh Kaitou KID, have you forgotten my voice?" Asked the man. He chuckled. "It's only been a week since our last heist when you stole Blue Eyes from this very building," he said, stepping into the light that was pouring from the window.

Kaito gasped, or he would have if he didn't remember the voice of the man. Before him stood Nakamori-keibu dressed in his usual uniform and had his usual moustache. Oh what would Kaito do if the man had shaved that thing? He would probably grow depressed and stop thieving. Simple as that. He looked coolly at the keibu. "I thought you were on a vacation with your daughter in Kyoto," he said folding his hands.

"It was a trick, KID," Ginzo laughed. "We tricked you into thinking that I left and no one came to stop your heist. You can't imagine the bribing we had to do to get Advisor Suzuki to keep quiet and the public uninvolved."

Kaito stared at the man, not in anger or surprise, but in skepticism. Something was off about him, and he couldn't put his gloved finger on it. Still keeping his Poker Face on, he studied the man further. Then he found it, the thing that was wrong. It was a mistake he had made lot's of times, and he spent countless hours trying to find a way that it wouldn't happen. In the dim light, he was surprised that he even spotted it, and he smirked to himself, feeling very detective like.

"So, what do you want with me, Nakamori-keibu? If that is your real name after all." He said, grinning a storm.

Ginzo's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Kaito smirked, "How long have you been wearing that mask? It's starting to peel below your right cheek, even though it's a very good mask."

Ginzo's surprise was replaced by a straight face that really didn't fit the man, "I see. What they told me about you being a master at disguise wasn't a lie was it?" The imposter said, in _her_ real voice, which startled the thief, even though he didn't visibly show it. She ripped off her mask and let her bleach blonde hair fall behind her back. She pressed something under her jacket and her body form started to change into a more woman like build. While she shrunk, the sound of air being released echoed in the mostly empty room.

Kaito just stood and watched in awe as Nakamori changed from a big burly man into a beautiful woman in an oversized suit that somehow looked very good on her, though he had the feeling that anything would look good on this woman. Before he could make any move, she quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kaito, his head was her target.

It was at this point that Kaito completely forgot about the gem he was supposed to be stealing and the device Jii gave him that fell from his hand and clattered on the ground. "So… May I ask who you are, Ojosama, and why you're pointing that gun at me?"

The woman smiled, her crimson lipstick making the smile look wicked. "I am an assassin you could say. I was ordered to kill you, Kaito KID. And as to my name, a secret makes a woman woman," she said, feeling glad to use her favorite phrase. Then, without warning, she open fired at the thief.

Kaito wasn't ready for the bullets to come flying at him. Even though he was a wonderful thief that could escape from so many traps, he never got the hang of escaping from the trail of a fired bullet. He threw a pink gas bomb onto the ground, ditched his hat, and ran as fast as he could when the godly amount of the cotton-candy scented stuff filled the whole room, making visibility even harder in the already pitch black room.

The woman continued to fire her gun to where she heard the retreating thief's footsteps. The very sharp ears of the woman resulted in more than a few grazes on the thief in question. His whole suit was torn and some places were starting to get stained red from where a bullet has came way too close for comfort. He looked at the ceiling and found his favorite escape route. He used the grappling hook feature on his card gun and propelled himself up to the vent located in the middle of the ceiling. He landed in what resembled a Spider Man pose when he'd hang from the ceiling from his web. He placed his hand in the middle of the vent and mentally cursed when he noticed the vent was screwed shut. The bullets had stopped firing, but who knew for how long.

He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his trusty screwdriver and he set to work with his hands shaking. All he wanted was to hurry up and get out! Why were the vents locked now of all times?!

The pink smoke started to clear, much to the annoyance of the thief, but he continued. He got the first screw out and all he need were three to be removed. He set to work on the next one. It was out quicker than the first one, probably due to the fact that he was getting a hang of unscrewing upside down. He started on the third one, which seemed to take hours, even though in reality it was probably only a few seconds. Before he could finish the third screw, a single bullet whipped through the air and directly hit the screwdriver and knocked it to the ground. Kairo lost his Pocket Face and noticed the pink smoke was completely dissipated, and below him stood the familiar face of the last person Kaito would have wanted to see. His father's murderer. Snake.

"Kese. I was aiming for your hand," he growled.

 _He missed?! He_ _ **missed?!**_

The woman from earlier walked over the the thief, magically in a new change of clothes. She wore a black leather suit with the same material pants. A pair of black boots went up to her knees and black leather gloves covered her fingers. Kaito guessed that her favorite color was black.

"Give it up, KID," she said, adding her own gun aimed at Kaito with Snake. "Come down now."

Kaito swallowed and tried to not falter at his Poker Face. Out of options, he retracted his grappling and landed on his feet between Snake and the woman, who both lowered their guns from the ceiling to in front of them. Kaito's back and heart were the new targets.

"Okay… I understand I'm after Pandora like you guys," he started, raising his hands, "But that's no reason to kill me right?"

The woman smiled, but had regret hidden behind it. "Personally, I don't want to kill you," she said. After sneaking a glance at Snake, who was more than ready to shoot the thief and get it over with, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "you interest me like Cool Guy does. But sadly," she said raising her voice and her chin, "Orders are orders."

 _Who was Cool Guy?_ Kaito thought. He glared at the women, "And I take it no one actually knows about tonight's heist. How did you get Old Man Suzuki to not notice my note?"

Snake glared, "stop trying to be a detective," he growled. "I think it's about time to put you out of your misery, _again._ "

At the word 'again' Kaito physically tensed as he was once again reminded that the man killed his father in cold blood and made it look like an accident that Kaito had believed for years, until he learned the truth.

"Now now. Snake, let me talk with him," the woman smiled sweetly though it looked more snake-like to the cornered thief, "Patience is a virtue." She turned and stared Kaito in the eye, gun still raised. "Yes, it's just as you thought, no one actually found out about tonight heist. The owner of this museum never found the notice, we took it right after you left it."

Kaito nodded his head. "I see," he said, hands still raised. "So… Is there any chance you will let me go without further injury?"

Snake snorted from behind the thief. "Vermouth-sama, let's kill him and get it over with."

Finally! Kaito had a name for the woman! It sounded weird though. Was that English? An English name for a alcoholic beverage he thought.

"Okay, Snake," she lifted the gun and pointed it at Kaito's forehead. "You want to finish him or do you want me to?" She asked, her trigger finger twitched, proving that she was more than ready to shoot.

"I will of course!" Snake growled.

Kaito swallowed. He had an idea and only once chance to pull it. Before Snake could pull the trigger and imbed a bullet in his back, he quickly shot the grappling hook at the ceiling and retracted the cable at full speed. He kicked the vent and shot through it, shooting the loose third screw out of place and the fourth one bent so far that you couldn't really call it a 'screw' anymore.

The vent lid fell with a crash onto the floor and he army crawled as fast as he could through the vent shafts that he memorized months ago. Happy that no one followed him, he kicked out a vent that separated him from outside. Once the lid fell to the floor, Kaito climbed his way out, but not to the ground. He monkeyed his way to the ceiling, and after taking one last glance around him, he took off into the sky on his hang glider.

 _Vermouth lowered her gun and watched the thief escape through the vet. Snake fumed and almost threw his gun across the room, but she ignored him. Without a word to her partner that was forced upon her, she started to clean up the evidence that there had even been a gun fight. She looked at the Brilliant Twin sitting on a velvet pillow and covered in shattered glass, the result of a stray bullet. She brushed the glass off and grabbed the jewel. She walked over to the window with her heels clicking. She held it up to the light and felt oddly disappointed when no little red jewel revealed itself from the inside._

 _A white figure flew across the full moon and she smirked. She liked this one. He wasn't anything too special like her Silver Bullet-kun, or precious like Angel. He was more like a brilliant White Spark. A spark that had a good chance at getting her Silver Bullet out of the gun and racing. Too bad he will be stained in red soon enough. Now that she failed her mission, the big dogs would most likely be sent to finish the job. Gin and Vodka._

 **12:47am. Saturday.**

Kaito strangely felt unemotional the whole way back to his house. Though his mind was whirring, it wouldn't show on his face even if he allowed it. He was confused and had a lot of questions and no one to ask them to. Once he landed on the roof of his house, he made his way into the hidden room and dropped everything. He texted Jii-chan that the heist was a fail and that he would contact him the next day. He then set to work on his wounds, ignoring the barrage of texts from the old man that he was way too tired to care to answer.

He was very lucky that he didn't have anything more than grazes. A few on his upper arms, one or two on his legs, and none were too bad. The worse one would probably need a few stitches, and that was something he could easily handle himself. He was very thankful that no wound was bad enough for him to have to seek medical attention at a hospital. He really couldn't come up with an excuse as to why he had bullet wounds.

After he was all fixed up and his costume was put away, all except his hat that was probably still at the museum. He swore, what if he had blood or something left behind there!? He doubted his attackers would clean up after him. He crawled into his bed, aching all over, and prayed that he left nothing too important, besides his hat, behind. His eyes shot open. The whole reason he went in the first place, the Brilliant Twin, was left behind!

* * *

 **References: None**

 **Research: None**

 **Note: Updates will be weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

 **Quick Thank you, you guys are AWESOME. I was gone without my phone or any internet most of last week and it amazed me that there were people who actually read the chapter. So without further adiew, Chapter 2. (I don't think I spelled 'Adiew' correctly, but oh well).**

* * *

 **7:30am. Saturday.**

An alarm blared in the room belonging to Kuroba Kaito. He opened one eye and sent a lethal glare at the small box on his desk. It was Saturday! Why would he even set his alarm?! He groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He glared again at the alarm then he turned off the annoying thing. He hadn't slept at all through the whole night. Every noise made him nearly jump out of bed. He was terrified that; 1. Vermouth and Snake would kill him in his sleep, or 2. The police will discover something from the museum and come arrest him.

He rubbed his face and moved to the edge of the bed. He almost wanted to scream when another alarm sounded. Since when did he set two alarms?! He sat up and stomped towards the annoying song, then he noticed it wasn't a second alarm… It was his computer. Someone was requesting to Skype with him. With blurry eyes from his lack of sleep, he clicked the 'ANSWER' button. He was met with the face of his mother, Kuroba Chikage. "Kaito!" She yelled happily, waving some drink around in a wine glass.

"K-Kaasan?!" Kaito exclaimed. "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" He asked, trying to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"Is it that early? It's only 3:31pm here…"

Kaito face palmed, "Time Zones, Kasan. There are such things."

"Oh yeah," Chikage said quietly, looking at her feet. She was sitting at a white table in front of some lovely American café. She wore a yellow dress with a huge beach hat on top of her dark red-purple hair in a matching color. She shrugged, "Oh well. So, how'd it go?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "How'd what go?"

"Your heist, baby!" She said, taking a sip of her drink, "Jii told me you planned to steal the Brilliant Twin, which I always thought it was a beautiful jewel. I remember when the fire happened, and your father-"

Kaito groaned and sunk to his desk. His whole day was gone now. Whenever his mother got talking, especially about his father, she could go on all day. He once tried to leave a dummy to 'listen' to her instead, but she caught him in the act and made him sit through hours on end and listen to a lecture of respecting his mother, then continued her story. His call ended up a grand total of 25 hours and 28 minutes. He could barely stay awake and aware at class the next day.

 **Noon.**

Kaito had finally worked up the nerve to sneak a look at the news feed on his phone. He skimmed through all the new articles, and was confused to see that there was not one article about a break in at the Suzuki museum last night. The only article that caught his eye was that someone claimed to have found Kaitou KID's hat in a dumpster two hours away from the museum. The article reads that no DNA was found on the hat by the cops, not even a hair. They suspect that it was just a cosplay someone: "Who in their right mind decided to throw away!" Kaito almost wanted to go to the police station and deck the first officer he sees.

"Kaito? Are you listening to me?" His mother asked, raising an eyebrow. It was starting to grow dark where she was. It was 8 at night there, but that never stopped her before.

"Your friend told Oyaji and you about her nephew, go on," Kaito reported. Thank goodness he was good at double tasking.

"Yes, so she told us that her nephew was too adorable, and just had to show her a picture of you, you were a baby at the time, dear, and that shut her up-"

Kaito rolled his eyes, and scrolled through the news feed on his phone. One caught his eye. 'SUSPICIOUS PEOPLE WANDERING STREETS OF EKODA'. Kaito tilted his head and opened the article. The first thing he saw was a picture of a sky view of some of the building in Ekoday, and the title once again in bold lettering. He read the article in half interest, anything to distract his attention from his mother story telling about his first birthday. He had no clue about how the Brilliant Twin turned into this. He decided not to dwell on it.

 **2:00pm.**

His phone was at 23 percent. He cursed and looked back at his mother's face on the screen. It was 11:00pm where his mother was at, Las Vegas, and she was still going strong. She backtracked from a story of his first time going to his father's magic show, to how she and her father met. Which he already knew, because she's told him only a million times.

She was at the part where he and her came face to face in Tokyo tower, when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He didn't care who was calling, but he took the call like it was fate. He interrupted his mom and told her that he'll talk to her later, and he quickly ended his call with her before she could protest. He then stood up, and answered his phone, not caring to look at the caller ID.

"Kuroba Kaito, how may I help you?" He announced, in a middle of a stretch. He thought he'd be used to sitting for hours on end already, but every talk with his mom proved him wrong.

" _Have you heard?!"_ Aoko demanded.

"Heard what?" Kaito asked, ending his stretch. He pushed his chair under his desk and made his way to his bedroom door.

" _Tousan just got a call from Advisor Suzuki_ ," she explained sounding very enthusiastic. " _Kaitou KID left a note that he's going to steal the Brilliant Twin tonight_!" She exclaimed.

Kaito choked on nothing and he stood shocked, his hand resting frozen on his bedroom door that was half open. "W-what?!" He _did_ leave a note for the Old Man they he'll steal the gem tonight… _YESTERDAY._

" _Hai! It all over the news even though it was announced to the media just a few minutes ago. Tousan is driving us back to Ekoda now to prepare,"_ She said. " _Can't wait. Maybe that idiot thief will finally be arrested! They're also letting the public come so I plan to write a rude sign with Keiko."_

' _Glad you believe in me Aoko…'_ He thought as he fully opened his door and made his way to the kitchen. He swallowed in nervousness while be walked down the hall. He was told that those people that tried to kill him took the note before the Old Man could see it. So how did the Old Man end up with the note the day after?! He looked at the clock and groaned, he only had about 7 or 8 hours to prepare. He couldn't let the public down after all. Snake trying to kill him hasn't stopped him before, and it wouldn't stop him today. "Aoko, I need to go," he said into the phone.

" _Okay… But I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come?_ " She asked, a little disheartened that her phone call was going to be cut short.

"Can't. I have to study for the midterms…" Kaito said, using the first excuse to pop up in his head as he glared at the book and paper mountain on the kitchen table. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, the quickest breakfast he had and one that didn't rely on using the stove. He wasn't much of a cook.

" _I see,_ " Aoko sighed. " _Glad to know you're actually studying._ " She said as Kaito poured the cold cereal into a bowl.

"You wound me," he sighed, finishing his preparation by putting milk in the bowel. He grabbed a spoon and sat down at his rarely used kitchen table, shoving some papers out of the way "I have to go now. Bye." He hung up before Aoko could protest. He sighed and took a bite of his breakfast. He went through his contacts on his phone and landed on ' _Jii-chan '._ He clicked the call button and put the phone against his ear. The phone rung three times before Jii answered.

" _Kaito-botchama,_ " Jii answered sounding confused. " _Wasn't the heist supposed to be last_ _night?_ "

Kaito groaned. "It _was_ last night," he said as he angrily took another spoon full of his food. "Buf I ra'… In'o sum… 'roufle…" he said, talking with his mouth full.

" _I didn't understand a word you just said Botchama,_ " his partner in crime said annoyed.

Kait swallowed. "Okay," he started, "I ran into trouble. I didn't get to steal the jewel last night 'cause I was ambushed," he reported, waving his spoon around in the air like a wand.

" _Ambushed?!"_ Jii exclaimed. " _What do you mean?"_

Kaito sighed and readied his spoon for another bite. "I'll head over to Blue Parrot to explain everything," he promised. "But first, I need you to look at the media and figure out what's going on so we can make a new plan," he instructed as he lifted the spoon up to his mouth and took a bite, "Can' diffa'oint 'he fuflec'."

Jii decided that last statement the thief made wasn't important, so he didn't ask for a translation. " _I shall get to work, Botchama._ "

The call was hung up and Kaito turned his phone off and placed it to the right of his bowl. He sighed and looked out a nearby window, and saw Aoko's house looking empty and dark. He hoped she would get back soon. He blushed at the wish and shook his head, deciding to busy himself with his breakfast.

 **3:30. Mouri Detective Agency.**

Conan turned on the news channel and watched with half interest. He had just got back from his forced play date with the Shounen Tantei. He almost refused to go, but Ran insisted that he went to play hide and seek with his friends at the park, so of course he had to go. He didn't want to make the president of the Karate club angry. After a few rounds he had finally retired back home, very exhausted from the children's energy. He envied Ai who refused to play, using the perfect excuse of 'I don't feel like it.'

The news was normal for the most part. Bank robbery, politics, weather, but then something came up that caught his attention. " _Kaitou KID announces that… And… -In… …"_ Conam turned up the TV, missing up most of what was being said because of Kogoro's yelling from his desk. He had headphones in his ears and was currently screaming at nothing. Conan only guessed that he was listening to horse racing.

The TV was three quarters from getting to the full volume, and Conan could happily hear all the things being said.

" _-akamori-keibu, who has returned from a trip from Kyoto hurries to the heist sight, the Suzuki Museum,_ " A reporter, a man in his late thirties with pulled back brown hair wearing a black suit, announced. The camera man focussed on the mentioned building and reporter continued, " _He challenges KID to 'just try and take the Brilliant Twin' and then reported that he had over 100 cops preparing to capture him! As you can see, the police have already arrived, as well as some fans."_ The camera moved to the front doors of the museum. More than twenty uniformed men guarded the front entrance and a crowd of people made their way inside after getting inspected and searched. Which included a good tug on the face. " _How's it going on your end, Kishi-san?_ "

Kishi, who was a young woman who wore a red sparkling dress that was missing the sleeves and had her jet-black hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, answered with the perspective changing to her camera man. They were located inside the room KIDs target was displayed in. She was standing by a display case set in the middle of the room and surrounded by a group of police keeping civilians away from the case. Her left cheek was a little red, as well as some of the people in the background. " _I'm standing in front of the Brilliant Twin that is sitting with its sister the Dawning Twin. I'm surrounded by KID fans, and I will admit I'm one of them too,"_ she said blushing. She cleared her throat and continued. " _From what I was told, the case is weight sensored and-"_ Conan turned off the TV. He heard enough.

He glared up at his 'guardian' and yelled at the top of his lungs to try and capture the 'great detective's' attention over his own yelling. Ran walked into the room to find the yelling fest. Expressionless and silently, she dropped her purse by the door frame, rolled up her shirt sleeve, and quietly walked over to her father. Without warning, she grabbed Kogoro's ear and dragged him while he yelled out, this time in pain, the whole way to where Conan sat white faced and tense. He knew what was coming. She grabbed his ear before he could escape, "STOP YELLING!" she screamed. Kogoro' ear bud fell out and Conan's glasses went crooked. They were both pretty sure that they were from that moment on, half deaf.

"R-Ran…" Kogoro said, escaping from her grasp and rubbing his red ear. Conan did the same. "I didn't know you were back."

Ran glared. "You would have if you weren't busy waking up the other side of the world with your yelling. I'm sure people in America heard you!"

Conan rolled his eyes, then quickly put on his child-like mask. "How was shopping with Sonoko-neechan?" He asked, fixing his glasses while smiling.

Ran sighed and slumped down into the couch. "She wouldn't stop talking about 'KID-sama ' so you can imagine the headache I have."

Kogoro took out his other earbud that hadn't fallen out yet and wrapped up his phone with his eyebrows together. "Doesn't she have a boyfriend already?" He asked, making his way back to the desk.

Ran nodded. "Kyogoku-san," she concluded, looking at her freshly painted red nails. "He's gone on another martial arts tournament, so she's enjoying being able to fawn over the thief."

An exhausted laugh escaped from Conan's lips. That girl is going to lose Makoto if she keeps the obsession with KID up. There was already the mess of a heist when Makoto challenged KID, and the shrunken-detective didn't want to go through that again.

Ran looked down at Conan. "By the way, Conan-kun! You're invited to be at the heist site as a special guest," she reported. Conan groaned, he didn't feel like dealing with an annoying thief today, especially after his play date that resulted in a headache. Going would just give him a worse one. "You are the KID Killer after all," she said, smiling from ear to ear with pride forming in her chest.

"I can rent a car…" Kogoro said much to Conan's annoyance. "I just won a race, so I have the money," he announced grinning. Conan wished the man would stop spending money the moment he got it and save some of it every once in awhile. He would love it if the 'great detective' would save all of it this time. He really didn't want to get a bigger headache than he already had.

Before he knew it, he was being dragged into a rented car with the two Mouri's.

 **4:16pm. Underground parking lot.**

Vodka grinned and shut his laptop and turned to his partner, who was sitting in the driver's seat of the famous black Porsche 356A. Vodka of course sat in the passenger seat. "Kaitou KID sent a time of when the heist would take place," he reported.

Gin grinned and lit a cigarette. "Everything is going as planned," he said, blowing smoke out of his mouth tilting his black fedora a bit. "What time did he announce?"

"10:47pm."

Chianti, who was sitting with her partner Korn in her Dodge Viper parked next to Gin, slammed her fists on her steering wheel. "Why in the freaking world did he choose a time like that?!" Korn raised an eyebrow at her from under his sunglasses, but he remained silent as continued to clean his partners favorite PSG-1 sniper rifle.

Gin ignored her outburst and shifted to look at the back seats of his car. "Do you have any other information on the target?" He asked, his eyes sending a death glare. Though he wasn't angry for any reason, it was just is natural expression.

"Anything other than what you already know? No," Vermouth said, using a pocket mirror to apply crimson red lipstick to her mouth. She smacked her lips and ignored Chianti's insults directed at the woman. "But be careful. He's tricky," she said with with no trace of sincerity in her voice. She couldn't care less how about how careful Gin was.

"I'm sure I'll handle the brat better than you did last night," Gin growled.

Vermouth turned her face out the back window, the one facing away from her still yelling neighbor Chianti, and smirked. Hopefully her White Spark would survive this. But of course, her plans would not be affected if he lived or died.

 **10:40pm. Suzuki Museum.**

Kaito, who had somehow survived the front door inspection by dressing as a normal 'fan'. He didn't wear any mask, it wasn't like anyone would recognize his face as KID's anyways. He slipped on his trusty black baseball cap on back onto his head, he had to take it off because of the inspection, and he rubbed his left cheek, also a result of the inspection.

He unzipped his black leather jacket and slipped it off one arm at a time and threw the jacket into a nearby trash can. He wore black tee-shirt and light blue denim jeans. He wound through the crowd and slipped into the restrooms. Making sure he was alone, he grabbed a black duffel bag he hid in the vent shaft in the middle of the ceiling that he placed earlier that day during a guard switching. While the cops were busy, he easily snuck in through a door on the side of the building.

After grabbing his card gun and checking the rest of the contents, he placed it back in its hiding place and strutted out of the bathrooms. He had seen his favorite critic in the crowd, and he just _had_ to say hi. After scanning the crowd, he spotted the little squirt. He made his way over to Tantei-kun, who was scanning the room himself; somehow missing Kaito. He snuck up behind him and decided to not pull his gun this time. He placed his hand on the kid's shoulder instead and almost laughed when he jumped. "Glad to see you made it," Kaito said, pulling the rim of his had down with his free hand.

Conan didn't turn around. He knew who was behind him and the stupid thief almost gave him a heart attack. He calmed his breathing and coolly looked ahead of him, not bothering to sneak a look. "I'm not," he growled. "I'm not in the mood for your tricks today."

Kaito laughed and playfully ruffled the child detective's hair, which resulted in a growl from the small kid. "But my tricks are going to be fun today," he said, faking a pout.

"Truthfully, I'd rather you just hurry up and turn yourself in," Conan said thoughtfully.

"So you don't think the cops would be able to capture me before I do that?" He asked.

"No," Conan glared in front of him. "Hurry and turn yourself so I don't have to capture you tonight."

"I accept the challenge, like always, Tantei-kun," he smirked. "Sadly, I have to go. I have a show starting, and I have to prepare." Before the kid could reply he took away his hand and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Conan whirred on his heels and searched behind him. "Kese," he cursed. "I can't wait to put that guy behind bars." He turned his head to his watch. "10:45 huh? Only two more minutes," he mumbled under his breath, unaware of the approaching person behind him. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and he let out a startled yelp.

"Got you!" Ran announced, smiling.

Conan was breathing hard from his second almost heart attack. He calmed down his breathing and he looked up with a confused expression. "R-Ran-neechan?" He asked.

Ran carried him over to where Kogoro stood, who was standing just outside the ring of cops surrounding the Brilliant Twin and it's sister. Ran stopped and stood by her father, not letting the four-eyed kid down. "Two minutes away!" She said, excited for the entertainment that came with KID heists.

"Raaaan!" Sonoko's angry voice called a few meters away. She was stomping her way over and was dragging a teenage girl by the elbow behind her. Following the two teens was another one with a worried expression. Both of the new girls carried a sign, which Conan guessed was the cause of the KID obsessed fangirl's anger.

"S-Sonoko?! What are you doing? Who are they?" She demanded, turning to her best friend, still holding Conan whose feet swung at the movement.

"Haters of my KID-sama!" Sonoko accused, tugging the girl she was dragging to stumble in front of her.

"Aoko! Are you okay?" The girl who followed asked, stuffing her sign that said 'KID' which had a huge X over it under her arm.

The one named Aoko straightened and glared at Sonoko. "I'm fine, Keiko," she reported. She pressed her sign which read 'GO AWAY KID' against her chest, showing it proud.

Ran set Conan and the ground and walked up to Aoko. "I'm so sorry for my friend," she apologized for Sonoko. Conan glared at the KID fangirl for making Ran apologize for something she didn't do.

Aoko looked at Ran and smiled. "It's all right I guess," she sighed. "I already know that the only person who agrees with these signs are my tousan." Sonoko 'humphed' and folded her arms as a response. "Most of everyone are fans of that idiot," the girl looked at the ground sadly. "He always makes tousan run around and makes a fool of him in the process."

Ran's eyebrows went together in concentration. Conan rolled his eyes, already knowing what his crush was thinking, and he smiled up at Aoko. "You must be Nakamori Aoko-neechan!" He said happily, watching Ran's expression change in realization.

"That's why your name sounded familiar!" She announced. "You were on the news earlier today with Nakamori-keibu!"

Aoko looked amazed that she was recognized, but before she could say anything, the lights went out and the room went pitch black. A few people screamed but the rest waited in anticipation and ignored Ginzo's rantings to turn on the emergency lights from across the room.

Because of an earlier case that took place during the night, Conan's glasses were out of charge and he hadn't had the chance to get Agasa-hakase to charge them. As a result of that, the shrunken detective had no option but to squint in the pitch dark room. He searched for any noise or dim green light from the glow in the dark paint the thief loved to use so much. It took a minute before the lights were back on and this time Conan and so many others squinted because of the sudden light. There was a yell from one of the cops guarding the display. "The Brilliant Twin is gone! And so is the Dawning Twin!" He announced, his voice more in awe than in urgency.

" **WHAT?!** " Nakamori demanded, shoving through the crowd to the display. "That's impossible! It's weight sensored and connected to a cage!"

Conan looked up at the ceiling and saw there was indeed a cage hanging by a chain from above. But that wasn't what caught his attention. What _did_ though, was KID in his usual white suit, hat and monocle, and cape standing on top of it, holding both jewels in his hands while his left hand wrapped around the chain holding the chain to keep him balanced. "I have stolen the Brilliant Twin!" He announced, he smiled at the sister jewel. "And what would this rare gem be without its partner?"

"KID!" Nakamori yelled from below the thief.

KID ignored the man and smirked down at Conan before pocketing both gems and setting off a small smoke bomb. By the time the smoke cleared, KID was gone. The cage creaked, then suddenly dropped down on top of Nakamori and a couple of cops. The poor man yelled in fury, making all those around him deaf.

Aoko growled in frustration and snapped her board in half, which startled Conan. He had a feeling that that girl was as dangerous as Ran. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He then snuck away from the group and ran outside the building, having a small idea of which the thief would appear from. He sprinted towards the east side of the building and hid behind some bushes. A vent was kicked out, which confirmed Conan's suspicions. The vent looked like it had been before from the already present dents in it. Out came KID holding his hat in one hand, and in the other pressed a button hidden under his jacket. He jumped off the building and his hang glider sprung open. Conan watched the thief start to fly away. Keeping an eye on the retreating form, he sprinted to the car that Kogoro rented that was thankfully parked nearby, and reluctantly dragged his Turbo Engine Skateboard out. He threw it on the ground and jumped on. He took off in a puff of smoke and chased after KID's glider.

"I'm not letting you go this time!" He yelled, maneuvering through a group of teenagers. He glared up at the white glider that seemed to be getting further and further away no matter how fast Conan went. Suddenly, his blood ran cold when he was the glider shake and suddenly fall to the ground. He didn't see the glider hit the ground because of the distance and the building on the way, but he knew that the sudden landing wasn't planned. Mostly because he saw a sudden nasty hole tear through the glider's fabric before it fell to the ground.

 **10:50pm. City streets.**

Kaito flew through the air, noticing in the corner of his eye a burst of smoke shoot off from the parking lot behind him. He grinned, knowing what caused the explosion of smoke, but he didn't pay it too much attention. He reached into his pocket and pulled out both of his prizes. He connected them together, reverting it to its original form, and held it with both to the moon. He felt the usual disappointment from the lack of change in the jewels, but it didn't change his feeling's of accomplishment and triumph. He out both the jewels in his jacket pockets and continued to glide through the air, already with a plan in mind of how to return the jewels. He wasn't feeling as creative tonight, so he thought he'd just put the jewels in Nakamori's fridge with the usual note saying, 'not the jewel I'm looking for'. He sighed and looked ahead of him.

Suddenly, red hot pain literally shot in the form of a bullet through his right shoulder and tore through his glider. His glider wobbled and his white sleeve slowly got stained red. Startled and in pain, Kaito crash landed in the middle of an empty street with a silent scream on his lips. Whether he was thankful or not for the empty street he landed in, depended on the sudden level of danger he was plunged into the ground yet again. He groaned and lifted himself of the ground with his good arm and proceeded to close is ruined glider. He stood up and grabbed his bleeding shoulder, which only resulted in bloodying his white glove. He cautiously looked around him while fixing his hat that had nearly fell off once again during the crash.

"We meet once again, White Spark," a voice said from behind him. He spun around and held back a whimper from the pain his movement caused. He faced the owner of the voice and almost swore. Instead, he put on his best poker face and tried his best to ignore the burning pain that demanded to be felt.

"Vermouth," Kaito hissed, glaring at her. Then, his glare faded, as he realized she wasn't alone. Walking up behind her were two men both dressed completely in black. One had long silver hair and the other had sunglasses… Which Kaito found amusing since it was night. Both held gun, aimed at the thief.

"Vermouth," growled the long haired one. "Say your greeting like we promised and let me finish the job. You're lucky Chianti missed." Kaito's eyes widened at the word 'missed'. He concluded that the bullet that tore through his shoulder was supposed to hit somewhere more lethal.

Vermouth shot a glare at the man, then returned her gaze to the wounded magician. "It seems this is goodbye, I'm disappointed you didn't last longer in our game," she said, smirking. Kaito was about to reply, but she waved her hand and walked into the shadows, to which she disappeared. The long haired man grinned, which sent shivers down Kaito's spine and made his fine neck hairs stand on end.

Kaito was used to the 'talk now, shoot later' type from dealing with Snake for months on end, so he wasn't prepared for the sudden barrage of bullets that made their way at Kaito. Luckily, Kaito had quick enough reflexes to dodge most of them and only get scraped once again by a few. He hid behind a nearby dumpster and pulled out his phone. He quickly called Jii and held the phone up to his ear while bullets hit the dumpster one after another.

When the call was answered, Kaito didn't let the old man do his greeting. "JII-CHAAAAANNN!" He yelled over the sound of bullets. "HURRY AND PICK ME UP!"

" _Y-yes botchama_!" Jii said in a concerned tone. He then hung up and quickly jumped in his Vanden Plas Princess 1100 from where he and Kaito were supposed to meet. He raced to where the tracking device he had in Kaito's clothes led.

Kaito guessed that his two attackers got it through that their bullets weren't going to go through the dumpster because they stopped firing. He took the chance to inspect his wound. What ever bullet hit him was a big one because of the huge gash he could see after wiping away some of the red liquid. It went right through his shoulder and blood was streaming through both ends. His back and arm almost soaked. He couldn't move his arm at all, so he concluded some important stuff was hit. Kaito reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his Card Gun and held it slightly upwards and waited for any sign of attack. The grip on the gun was slippery because of the blood, and it felt awkward to hold it with his left hand, holding it with his non dominant hand was his only choice as a result of his unmovable right arm. He pulled off his bloody glove which made the grip just a little better.

"Stop playing these games, KID," the voice of the long haired man demanded. "We have snipers moving in. So it's either my gun or theirs that will shoot the bullet that kills you."

Kaito glared holes through the dumpster and sat in silence for what felt like hours. He mentally cursed, his vision was going blurry from his constant loss of blood. He hoped Jii would hurry up so he can get his shoulder treated. He was already starting to get light headed and he could taste blood in his mouth. He didn't know how long he sat there waiting and grabbing his shoulder in a futile attempt to stop the constant bleeding. He had to set his Card Gun on the ground so he could make it so he wouldn't die from loss of blood before he could die from another bullet. His whole arm sleeve was red and there was a puddle forming below him. He hardly believed the amount of the red liquid coming out of his shoulder.

"Did you hear me, gaki?" The long haired man growled. "We don't have time to play 'standoff'."

"Then why don't you head over here and kill me already?" He demanded.

The man with sunglasses snorted. "Because we're not stupid," he said annoyed. "We know from our partner that you have tricks."

Kairo stared down at his gun, a bad feeling forming. The blood wouldn't stop no matter how hard he pressed and tears were escaping his eyes from the pain. He was so close to panicking, which he never did unless Aoko threatened him with a fish or broom. But at this point, he didn't think he had enough energy to panic, he was getting so tired.

There was a sudden high pitch noise that sounded from one of the two men. He heard the man with sunglasses rummage in his jacket and pull something out. He talked in a quiet voice before he put whatever he had back into his pocket. The man swore. "People a block away heard the gun shots. Chianti said she saw a whole group of them heading over."

The long haired man cussed and shot a furious glance at the dumpster and held his gun up. "He only has a Card Gun and a smoke bomb or two from what I heard. I'll just head over and finish him off before witnesses arrive."

Kaito panted while he listened to a set of footsteps slowly approach. His whole body was going numb and he couldn't even pick up his gun anymore. He had lost so much blood and he kept losing more, he didn't have any energy, he could barely breath, see, or feel, and his impending doom was fast approaching. He closed his eyes, hardly able to see anyway, and awaited the killing bullet. What a way to die. Just like his father he would be killed by these jerks and the public would just think he stopped thieving. He thought of his mom, she was going to lose the last family she had left, and right after she went through the trouble to come to Japan to make sure he'll be safe. And Aoko… What would she think when he suddenly disappears and never comes back? He wished… Suddenly, the familiar car that belonged to Jii-Chan burst into the empty street and parked itself between the dumpster and the approaching man, tearing Kaito away from his depressing thoughts. The man stopped in surprise and gave just enough time for Jii to gather Kaito up and stuff him in the car. The man recovered and both of them open fired on the car.

"Drive man!" Kaito yelled from the back seat, ducking the best he could from the laying position he was in and his growing numbness. It was at the point he didn't even feel the pain from the wound.

"Hold on!" Jii commanded while trying his best not to check his botchama's wounds. He had to drive away from these guys, and quickly. He ducked the raining bullets that shattered most of the windows and embedded themselves in the doors, but still kept himself in a position that he could drive in. He switched the gears and shot off away from the men. Bullets hit the back of the car and shattered the window, but Jii drove on, clearly used to high pressure drives like this. Probably the result of the many heists he helped Kaito's father with.

Kaito suddenly had no strength and his eyes were so blurry. He couldn't see nor feel a thing. He went limp and couldn't move a finger. What was he doing again? He couldn't remember. Where was he anyways? He heard a muffled noise that sounded human… maybe. Who was making that noise? How could that person see anything in this fog? Wait… it's going black… what… wh…?

Jii looked in his mirror and noticed Kaito had passed out. He cursed and contemplated on taking the boy to a hospital. He cursed again when he knew he couldn't do that unless he wanted his young master to be arrested. He decided the hospital would be a lost option. He ran through all the options in his head and looked again in his mirror, but this time at the empty road behind him. He wondered why the men weren't giving chase, but he quickly put aside the useless thought. He had a sudden realization and he grinned. He knew what to do. He shifted gears again, casted a worried glance at Kaito, and sped towards an old friend's house.

 **11:01pm. Empty street.**

Conan rode up on his skateboard to where he saw the paraglider land and ignored his 'Conan' phone that was vibrating her again. He was going to get an earful from Ran when he went back. He stopped and jumped off and looked around the street. The first thing he noticed were tire marks in front of a dumpster. The second thing was that the dumpster in question had several dents in it, most likely caused from bullets. The third was the pool of blood behind the dumpster, there was a large smudge and tailing away from the pool were blood drops that headed towards the tire marks burned into the road..

"Little boy!" A voice called from behind him. He looked at the owner of the voice in a daze. It was an old woman. "Do you know what happened?!"

More and more people came to the scene, asking the same questions, noticing the same things. But Conan remained frozen, the only thing keeping him in reality was the vibration of his phone. What in the world happened?! Where was KID?! Who's blood was that and who was the owner of the bullets?!

He cussed and whipped out his phone ignoring yet another person asking unoriginal questions. He called Nakamori-keibu. When he answered, he must have don't it on accident, cause from he the way he sounded, Conan hoped he wasn't talking to him.

" _-OU IDIOTS! GET THE *SWEAR WORD* CAGE OFF!"_ He screamed, making Conan's second burst eardrum for the day.

"Nakamori-keibu!" Conan yelled at his phone, not that willing to be patient at the present moment.

" _GET ME OUT AND GO AFTER KID! I'M GOING TO WRING HIS-_ "

"KEEEIIIIBUUUUU!" Conan screamed, attracting the attention of a few civilians.

" _WHERE IS CONAN-KUN'S VOICE COMING FROM?!_ "

" _Your phone, Tousan,_ " Aoko exclaimed in the background.

" _WHY IS MY PHONE ON A CALL?! WHAT THE HECK?"_ Nakamori continued to yell. Conan heard the phone make a fuzzy noise, then the inspector cleared his throat. " _Conan-kun! Where are you, Ran-san is worried sick,_ " he said as if he hadn't just ruined several people's hearing.

"I'm a few blocks down to the south," he exclaimed. "I think KID was shot." He glanced at the pool of blood that he had already warned everyone to stay away from.

" _He was shot?!_ " Nakamori said, stunned. " _Where is he?"_

Conan tore his gaze away from the gore. "I don't know. When I got to where he crash landed, he was gone. There's a bunch of blood and bullets everywhere…"

" _Stay there and text me where you're at," Nakamori said, suddenly very serious. "I'll send a group over to ya, then I'll head over myself once this cage is lifted,_ " he commanded.

"Okay," Conan said, hanging up his phone. He looked at the scene before him and waited for the distant sirens to make their way towards the location he texted the inspector. He sent a message to Takagi as well, explaining the situation. If KID has been shot, then there must be something big going on.

' _What did you get yourself into, KID?'_

* * *

 **Ahhh long butt chapter here holly crap. Thanks for reading this far into my book! Sorry this chapter was a day late though... I completely forgot to update yesterday because my sister is suddenly very into Pokemon, so we marathoned some of the first season yesterday. Let me tell you, I think the whole series was created for the soul purpose of puns.**

 **Thanks again for reading. The feedback from the last chapter was outstanding. You guys have a nice week!**


	3. Chapter 3

… **remember when I said I'll update once a week?**

 **NOTES: I'M NO MEDIC. IF YOU'RE SHOT OR SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT GO TO THE FICK FRACKIN HOSPITAL.**

 **Also, I'm not Japanese. *gasp* I'm just a lowly American fangirl, so don't expect me to use the honorifics perfectly. Other than 'jii-chan', 'botchama', and soon 'Tantei-kun', they shouldn't be used too much.**

 **I'm, personally, content with this chapter. It was hard to try to write in a similar style to my old writing but I think I got it. Any mistakes made are my own.**

* * *

 **6:30am, unknown location**

When Kaito opened his eyes he expected to be met with at least the white ceilings belonging to a hospital and the ever present beeping marking every time his heart pounded. So, when he opened his eyes to a dark room with the ceiling fan spinning slowly above him he was surprised (whether he was pleasantly surprised or not will yet to be determined). Hospitals didn't have fans, did they?

He groaned. His shoulder _hurt._ When he looked over at his injury he realized he wasn't able to see it because it was covered by an expensive looking quilt. Come to think of it, his whole body was covered by said expensive off-white quilt. It was quite comfy actually. Like a cloud plucked from the sky and shoved under the sewing machine of awesome.

Okay, getting off track and he blamed the blood loss.

Wait… blood loss? Injury? How did he know he was diagnosed with stuff like that? Come to think of it… where was he?!

He wracked his brain, but something as intense as thinking only caused his previously unnoticed headache to become… well… noticed. He let out something that sounded like: "uagh…" and used his left hand - because his whole right arm was out of commission - to grab his offending forehead as he closed his eyes, beginning to regret opening them in the first place.

Okay… first things first. Instead of trying to dabble in the foggy headache inducing past he decided to focus on figuring out his present to decide what to do with his future. Injured shoulder under cloud quilt, check. Offending nail piercing the inside of his brain, check. He experimentally flexed his right hand and swallowed nervously when his fingers moved slowly and stiffly. Maybe something important in his shoulder was torn to make him loose full mobility? He didn't like that thought, so he hoped it wasn't something a little therapy couldn't fix. He carefully peeked under his covers and looked thoughtfully at his change of clothes. He was no longer in his KID outfit. How he knew he passed out after a heist he would figure out later. Oh look! He was provided with socks! Granted they looked worn and they were also a fluffy pink, but he appreciated the thought from whoever put them there.

His hair felt clean and so did his skin so he concluded he was probably washed by someone, he'll have to thank whoever did that - he hoped it was Jii - later. He moved some of the quilt off his shoulder and was met with… his shirt. He clicked his tongue and carefully shifted his right sleeve to be met with the sight of thick bandages. They looked professionally wrapped as well, which made Kaito happy.

Now that he had his body conditions looked over, he decided to switch his focus from his physical being to the room he was placed in. The bed he currently lying in was full-sized and was placed in the center of the far wall directly facing the bedroom door. On either side of the bed there was about three feet of carpet that laid as carpets usually do: perpendicular to the wall. Other than the old looking dresser at the foot of his bed and the black office chair to his left that looked like it would be a blast to do some spinning on, the room was empty. There wasn't even window, which worried him. Also, combining the missing glass barriers to the outside world with the sound of pipes and running water above him, he figured he was in a basement of some sort, but the basement of where? Jii's secret house he was never told about? Blondy and Sunglasses's secret hideout? The possibilities were endless! (He was slightly confused of who 'Blondy' and 'Sunglasses' were, but their evil looking smirks of evil popped up in his head randomly).

After fully studying the room to the point of boredom, he found himself gently tapping his fingers against the mattress to an old American song his mom showed him during one of their long talks. He didn't know the name or words, all he knew was that it was quick paced and - a deduction from the laser and alien sounds - defiantly an 80s song. But after a few minutes of repeating the same dang tune to the point of annoyance because he couldn't freaking remember the words, he decided that maybe he should attempt get up.

He bent at his abdomen and tried to use his good hand to steady himself, but the sudden wave of nausea instantly made him regret the dumb decision. He flopped back into his mattress - which he was delighted to find out had _memory foam_ beneath it! He's living in luxury with his pink socks and foamy comfort that made him feel like he was slowly sinking into a bed of leaves on soft forest ground!

He soon found himself chuckling. There he was, without a clue of what happened before he woke up in the room he currently was in, with an injured shoulder, and a splitting headache, barely able to move and he found things that were funny! He could be in enemy territory at that very moment! For all he knew, Blondy could be planning Kaito's death just a floor above with his evil smirk and his dead fish eyes while he laid down all comfy, thinking that even though he didn't know where he was, at least he had fluffy pink socks.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps outside the bedroom door caught his attention and cut off his amused chuckle. He instantly went silent, calculating, and cautious. Judging by the weight of steps they both could either belong to two heavier woman with large feet, or two men. His heart started to race. Crap! What if he was trapped in the secret lair of Goldilocks and his partner who wears sunglasses at night! He hurried to try to calm down and readjust his poker face, knowing he was jumping to conclusions. If he was captured by Snakes new friends (how did he know Snake and the two guys worked together?) he doubted he'd be laying in comfort, let alone _alive._

He groaned, trying to think of what the heck happened. Let's see… first there was the heist… then he was out the vents as Tantei-kun followed him at to speed… then… oh. Oh yeah. He was shot.

A conversation started outside his door suddenly. The voices sound both hushed and urgent. "Look, I know I told you I owed you one but _this,_ " Kaito imagined the voice waving furiously at the bedroom door, "is not what I had in mind."

"I know Tsuku," came the second and more familiar voice of Jii. Kaito physically relaxed at the hushed and careful voice of his friend. Of Jii was there on the other side of the door, Kaito knew he was safe. Jii continued. "I couldn't take the boy to a hospital."

"Why not?!" 'Tsuku' hissed. "Why is it so important that the boy isn't taken to a hospital?"

"That isn't something I can answer."

If Kaito hadn't been trying to eavesdrop he would have gasped at how serious and intense that one sentence sounded as it left Jii's mouth. It almost reminded him of McGonagall from Harry Potter, when she spoke in her 'no crap' voice when she says something and it was final. He could practically imagine Jii in a pointy hat and lips pressed together in an almost pencil thin line. It was clear that Jii did not want to go more into the topic and he will not even if he was begged.

Tsuku sighed loud enough to be heard by Kaito. "Fine. I won't ask what's going on. Just… just make sure you are both gone by the time Misuki and the kids get back."

Nothing was said after that so Kaito guessed that Jii nodded. After a few tense moments of silence the magician heard the click of a doorknob opening before Jii walked in and sat down with a sigh in the office chair. Kaito instantly went limp to pretend to sleep. He didn't want Jii to know that he listened in on the short conversation, so after waiting a few moments, he made a sleepy groan and stretched his limbs, wincing when his right shoulder sent a lightning bolt of pain up his neck.

"Botchama! You're awake!" Jii said, voice full of worry and relief.

Kaito mentally rolled his eyes before opening them. Of course he was awake! People don't usually stretch and make zombie noises during sleep unless they were in a very questionable dream. When he _did_ open his eyes to look at his partner he instantly felt bad for his previous thought. Jii was so pale and his face was painted with worry. Kaito wondered how long he was asleep, how long he made the man worry.

"Jii-chan…" he said. His voice was scratchy and dry. It felt like his head was shoved into one of the sand dunes in the Savannah as he was force fed sandpaper, but not just any sand paper, it felt something like 20 grit. Anyway, long story short, his throat was parched.

"Oh, that's right, you must be parched. Here have some water…" Jii bent down and picked up a plastic water bottle from the floor that Kaito hadn't noticed before.

After helping Kaito to a sitting position on the bed, Jii popped the cap of the bottle and handed it to the thief, who gratefully took the liquid of life and took a few slow sips.

"Ah," he said, swallowing as he enjoyed the soothing coolness of distilled water running down his throat. "That's better."

Jii smiled and leaned into his chair. "How're you feeling?" He asked, with all the sincerity of a real grandfather.

Kaito shrugged - which resulted with pain bursting at his wound, but he ignored it. "Like I was shot. By the way, where are we?"

"At… an old friend of your father's house. Toshiri Tsuku, an extraordinary doctor with many connections. I brought you here because he'd have the means and way to get you patched up without going to the hospital," he explained.

"Friend of Oyaji's?"

Jii nodded. "Ten years ago, Tsuku wasn't exactly… on the right side of the law. Your father and I offered him a way out."

Kaito wondered what Jii meant by Tsuku not being on the right side of the law, but he decided to not look the gift horse in the mouth. "So's this an I-owe-you kind of thing?"

Jii laughed. "You could say that." Silence filled the room before the magician's assistant released a breath that seemed to carry the weight of the world. "What happened that night, botchama?"

Kaito lifted an eyebrow. "'that night'? How long have I been out?"

"It's Monday, botchama. It's been almost two days since the heist."

Normally one would gape and stutter out the time with disbelief. Not Kaito though, he was good at both masking his thoughts of surprise and rolling with situations. So what if it's been two days? Doesn't affect his life much other than the amount of texts from Aoko he'd have to sift through later.

"I see," he said. "Well, what happened is that we have enemies other than Snake. I was attacked and that's that. What we need to do now is figure out who they are."

Kaito knew he saw Vermouth working together with Snake but he got the feeling that they weren't exactly associates. It seemed to Kaito that they may have the same goal of wanting to end KID's life, but Vermouth, Blondy, and Sunglasses wanted just that while Snake also wanted Pandora. Maybe the three new enemies were hired assassins? Vermouth did say she was something like one. His eyebrows went together. He remembered Snake calling the woman 'Vermouth-sama', which hinted that maybe these new dressed in black men and women were not associates, but superiors.

"What do we do then?" Jii asked.

Kaito sighed and tapped that stupid 80s song on the mattress as he tried to think. He replayed every conversation, every action Vermouth and the others did over and over in his head, but there wasn't much to go on. Then, he remembered something the blond woman said.

"Hey, does 'Silver Bullet' mean anything to you?"

Jii lifted his eyebrows. "Silver bullet? If I remember correctly it's the ammunitions required for killing werewolf's in most entertainment sources…"

Kaito nodded. "One of the people who attacked me mentioned someone who went by that… I wonder what side they're on."

* * *

 **8:13am, Mouri Detective Agency**

Conan opened his eyes and was met with the gentle rays of the sun creeping into his room through the slightly cracked window. He pushed himself up from his futon and yawned as he rubbed tears from his eyes. When he caught sight of the time on his 'Conan' phone he jumped from his bed in a panic. He had school an hour ago! Why didn't Ran wake him? She usually does! Did she leave without him?!

Working fast enough to shame fighter jets, he got ready for the day. He hardly cared what shirt he threw on, as long as it smelt okay, but he didn't worry too much about that. A perk of being six again was that his body didn't sweat as much, and when it _did_ sweat, it didn't stink. He jumped in a pair of jeans, grabbed a random jacket, shoved his backpack over his shoulders at such a ferocious speed he was surprised the straps didn't tear, then burst out the door into the main living area, scaring Ran who was making pancakes half to death.

"C-Conan-kun?" She gasped, grasping her chest like she had just been given a heart attack.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled, without really thinking. "Isn't there school today?"

Ran lifted an eyebrow at him. "We have today off from school today, remember? Also… where are your glasses?"

Conan swore and darted back into his shared room with Kogoro. He dived for his glasses and shoved them on his face. He emerged out of the room a few minutes later with red cheeks. He couldn't believe that he forgot that students had a break from school that Monday.

Honestly, he'd been so busy lately that he wasn't really surprised that he forgot. The heist two days ago was still making headlines of papers. Articles about KID apparently being shot during his heist were being written constantly. Nakamori and the Task Force were constantly barraged with the media wanting an interview while the said inspector struggled to not lose his temper whenever he was ambushed by them.

The press and people of Japan were obsessed with trying to find out what really happened two nights ago.

But the media wanting the truth wasn't the only problem involving KID going around. At the scene where KID was supposedly shot, cops worked hard to try and piece together the mystery of what really happened. Some samples of the blood left behind by the thief was taken to be examined as evidence, but mysteriously went missing before the samples could be properly looked at. There was also the problem of both the Brilliant Twin and the Dawning Twin not being returned yet.

Conan yawned and sat down at the dining table (after Ran helped him out of his backpack and jacket with badly hidden amusement) and buried his head in his arms. Something about that heist two days ago seemed strange, but he couldn't think of what exactly it was. Maybe more was going on than what the cops thought?

Something soft landing in his head tugged him out of his musings. He scrunched up his face and pulled his pajama bottoms from off his head and studied them with a confused expression.

"You know, brat, I don't appreciate your clothes being thrown at me in the mornings," Kogoro growled, walking out of of the bedroom with residue tears in his eyes from a yawn.

"Ehe… sorry…"

Gosh, Conan really was out of it. First he forgot he didn't have school, then he didn't even notice that Kogoro was still in the room when he woke up.

Kogoro clicked his tongue then walked to the front door to grab the newspaper.

"So, Conan-kun, I was thinking that we could go shopping for some summer clothes for you today," Ran said, placing a plate in front of him that contained his breakfast. She sat down across from him with her own plate and took a small bite. "You know, because it's getting hotter lately and you only have long sleeved shirts."

Conan nodded, knowing he couldn't refuse to go on a shopping trip even if he wanted to. "Okay!" He said, trying his best to sound excited.

She smiled. "Great, we can leave after breakfast."

Conan feigned enthusiasm as he grinned back, then he dug into his heavenly meal.

Kogoro returned a few moments later and sat down next to them, instantly searching over the his acquired paper. He took a sip of coffee that he probably grabbed before sitting at the table and studied the black and white words. They ate in silence, broken only by the occasional scrape of a fork against their plates or the crinkling of a page being flipped from the newspaper. Then, suddenly, Kogoro choked on his coffee.

He made less than pleasant noises as he tried to cough out the hot liquid that went down the wrong tube, and when he accomplished his goal of not choking anymore, he stared at the newspaper in shock.

"Otousan…" Ran stared at him with her eyebrows raised in both concern and slight annoyance that their pleasant meal had been interrupted. Conan rolled his eyes. The old man probably either caught sight of a beautiful woman in a picture, saw he won some gamble, or spotted his name in an article.

When he explained what caused his choking, neither of the minors were expecting the reason.

"Kaitou KID left a heist note!"

Conan grabbed the newspaper as fast as lightning and low and behold, the current page Kogoro was on was headlined with big, bolded words: " _ **KID STRIKES ONCE AGAIN**_ "

Conan didn't care about the actual article written under the headline, what he did care about was the black and white photo of the heist note written on the back of a King of Spades playing card KID sent to whoever published the newspaper.

" _When the sun is at it's best,_

 _It will switch with the moon for her to rest._

 _Then I will trail April showers,_

 _And smell the sky colored flowers._

 _I'll pick 15 so I can at last,_

 _Offer her my gift, her majesty the Queen's Past."_

Below the note was the ever present KID doodle. But curiously enough, written down the right side of the note was a combination of thirteen numbers.

9

25

2

12

21

8

0

18

11

2

2

21

10

Conan studied the numbers at a loss, but it wasn't the only thing strange about the note though. It was also written in English.

The shrunken sleuth grinned. He always looked forward to a challenge. Hopefully, KID won't disappoint him with this one.

* * *

 **AN: can you figure out the riddle? Don't think too much into it, all it does is give the date/time of the heist and the name of the jewel to be stolen.**

 **The real question is, what do the numbers mean? How many of you can guess?**


End file.
